


Devil In Disguise

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Community: sparktober, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Devil In Disguise  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 298  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** John gives in to temptation.  
>  **A/N:** written for word decent on my [sparktober](http://sparktober.livejournal.com) [bingo card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/412532.html) & for devil for my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

John walked into her office and immediately forgot to breathe. Elizabeth was bent over her desk, her pants stretched tight across the firmest, most delicious looking ass it had ever been his pleasure to ogle. And he was absolutely ogling the view presented.

He’d always prided himself on being a decent kind of guy especially where Elizabeth was concerned. Look but definitely don’t touch. But for some reason tonight there seemed to be a devil riding his shoulder urging him to give into temptation, to touch her, taste her at least just this once.

Before he could stop himself he reached out, his hand caressed the side of her hip before sliding down to her thigh.

A sharp squeal escaped her as she jumped straight up and whirled around to face him, her eyes round with shock. “John!” She couldn’t believe he had done that! Although, if she had known how his touch would affect her... Her skin still tingled from his caress. It was all she could do not to touch the spot where he had caressed her.

A sheepish grin spread across his face as he took a step back and stared down into her flushed face. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” At the look on her face his grin widened. “Would you believe the devil made me do it?”

Laughter bubbled up from inside of her spilling into the room. “That’s...” She paused. Everything she’d ever wanted was standing right in front of her and she knew by the way John was looking at her that she could have it all if only she had the nerve to reach for it.

Finally, she held out her hand. 

With a huge smile on his face John grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.


End file.
